rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelunked
Spelunked is the eleventh episode of the fifth season, the eighty-eighth of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, and the 93rd episode overall. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Sarge *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose *Sister *Tex *Sheila Synopsis In the cavern, Sarge awakens, believing himself to be in the afterlife. He comments that he does not recall much about underground caves in the Bible. He briefly wonders if he is in Hell, but denies the possibility. Soon, Donut walks up behind him with a jubilant "Oh, hey, Sarge!" Sarge bursts into tears with a shocked "It IS! Oh, it is." At Blue Base, the situation is more or less back to normal. Tex is having a private word with Sister, while Tucker argues with Church over the opportunities having two girls on their team will afford them. Back down in the cave, Donut attempts to convince Sarge that they are not in Hell, despite Sarge's pleas to God for forgiveness. Finally persuading him that they are not dead, Donut shows Sarge that he has discovered a Blue Base in the cavern, revealing that he tried to report this, but his radio has broken. Suddenly, Simmons calls Sarge on the radio, resulting in a misunderstanding by which Donut believes that he is being addressed rather than Simmons. Sarge tells Simmons to stay put so that he and Donut can look for them. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in to Sarge in the cavern Sarge: Yeaow, what in the... stupid Grif and Simmons. Can't even build a regulation grave! What did we run all those drills for? So, this is the afterlife, huh? Heh. Not too impressive if you ask me. This place is a wreck! Who's in charge here, anyway? Need to get me a couple o' Marine Angels, get this place spic 'n' span in no time. You know, now that I think about it, I don't seem to remember much about underground caves in the Bible. Not even that new Bible they rewrote in twenty-forty, with that big chase scene and that weird cameo by Ben Stiller. That guy's a nut. Wait a minute afterlife!? Underground cave!? What if this isn't Heaven! What if it's... noh, it couldn't be. Could it? Donut: Oh hey Sarge. What're you doin' down here? Sarge: It is! Oh, it is. Cut to Caboose, Tucker and Church watching Tex and Sister from afar Church: Oh man, this is not gonna work out well for us. Tucker: Dude, are you kidding? We finally have two girls on our team. You know what that means. Caboose: Yeah. Co-ed softball team! I'm gonna go get my baseball racket. Church: Tucker, I know what you're thinking, and it's not gonna happen. Tucker: Oh, why not. Church: Because girls can't share anything. Not even an apartment. Every time girls live together, within six months, they all hate each other, and somebody gets stuck with a twelve hundred dollar phone bill. That's fact. Tucker: Ah, let them fight. As long as we get to watch them making up who cares? We can even record it and sell copies to the Reds. Back to the cavern Sarge: Nooooo. Moooan. Donut: It's been crazy down here Sarge. Sarge: Noooo. Donut: You wouldn't believe all the stuff I found. Sarge: Sorrowful sounds. Pleas for forgiveness. Donut: Sarge, keep it down. Sarge: I have sinned. Donut: We don't want them to hear you. Sarge: Donut. Don't interrupt my repentful moaning. If I want God to forgive me, I need to be as miserable as possible. He loves that stuff. Donut: This isn't Hell, Sarge! And you're not dead. Sarge: Repent! Repent! Donut: Come on Sarge, be quiet. I've been exploring down here and I've found some really crazy stuff. Look! Donut and Sarge peer at a Blue facility from a distance. Sarge: Why that fort looks like a Blue Base. And just when I thought Hell couldn't get any worse. Donut: Yeah, but look at that. Donut points at a big purple thing. Sarge: What in the hell is that thing? Donut: I don't know, but it sure looks a lot like the motorcycle I found in the cave upstairs. Sarge: Donut why didn't you report this? Donut: I couldn't! My radio broke when I fell. Queue radio sounds Simmons: Come in Sarge, are you there? Sarge: Hello, is that you Simmons? Donut: No, I'm Dooonut. Did you get amnesia from your fall or something? Sarge: Shut up, Donut. Donut: Uh, okay? Simmons: Sarge, we're down in the cave with you. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay. Sarge: Fine. What's your location? Donut: I'm standing right here, next to you! Sarge: Shut up! Simmons: We're looking for you right now, this place is huge! Grif is with me and we're up on top of some kind of peninsular outcropping. Sarge: Euh, you're on top o' Grif's what? Donut: Grif isn't anywhere around here. Sarge: Donut, I told you to be quiet! Donut: Well stop asking me stuff then. Simmons: No, we're on a peninsular ledge trying to find you. Sarge: Roger that, I've got Donut. You sit tight and we'll find you. Simmons: Roger that. Simmons out. Grif: Dude, what was all that stuff about your penis ruler? Sarge: I just talked to Simmons on the radio. Donut: Ooohohoh, the radio. Sarge: I told him to hold still, we'll come to them. Donut: Sarge, I don't think you realize just how big this place is. There's no landmarks or anything, just one rock after another that all look the same. Finding them will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Sarge: He said they were standing on some kind of a, penis nu- Donut: Oh! I know where that is. Let's go. Trivia * Sarge is seen holding a Battle Rifle at the start of this scene, the first time he is seen holding a weapon other than his Shotgun since the switch to the Halo 2 engine. He keeps the Battle Rifle until he regains his shotgun in Missed Direction. References Video Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes